JustWow
by Shadowblood13
Summary: Bill and Tom meet some amazing girls! And then get impossibly drunk and forget about it. Part of my earlier story, Tokio Hotel: A Love Story! Review pls!


**This is just a small one shot! I had this idea when I was staring at one of Bill Kaulitz teen pictures! ;)**

(Bill's POV)

I posed with Tom as the camera flashed. This was our second photo shoot in five days. I took a couple more photos with Tom before we took turns doing solo pictures. I was kinda bored. Not that Tom is boring…I just don't have anything to talk about. I sighed. I wish there was someone I could talk to.

Finally we took a break and I sat down beside Tom, still had no idea what to talk about. I grabbed a can of red bull while Tom snatched a coke. I downed my red bull in ten seconds and looked around, about to get totally hyper real soon.

Then Tom poked me in the ribs. Painfully. I turned to him, ready to start the smart talk. That's when I saw them. Girls…standing next to our manager, David. Tom whistled.

' Tom! What are you…' I tried to say, but my breath kinda stopped.

Which was so not my fault. She sorta knocked it outta me. I mean…she's pretty. Like beautiful kind of pretty. She had a sparkle about her, in her wavy dark brown hair, in her chocolate coloured skin and even in the way she looked back at me. Tom had his mouth open, gaping like an idiot…at the girl next to her. She looked a bit like the girl I was staring at…except this girl had light brown hair and caramel skin.

They walked up to us and Tom was still gaping. I think he was drooling too. Me and the other girl watched as the girl he was staring at, shut his mouth with her finger.

'Wouldn't want to catch a fly now, would we?' she said in german, winking. ' Why don't we go take a walk and you can show me around?' she added, taking his hand.

They walked away or you could say that Tom just followed her like a lost puppy. I turned back to the girl in front of me. She continued watching them for a while until she turned to me. She smiled as I stared at her. Her eyes had this twinkle that just laughed at me, pulling me in.

'Don't you know it's rude to stare?' she said, like the cat that ate the canary.

I stared at her anyway. It felt like my body was in autopilot. I couldn't do anything.

'You're pretty so I'll stare.' I blurted out, feeling stupid for saying it. It sounded way better in my head.

'You're cute…' she said, giving me a smile.

I can't breathe. She's smiling at me…and what happened to the air? Oh my god…she's doing it! But she was just tilting her head, watching me…and smiling!

'Please stop smiling…It's melting me.' I said the truth in my head.

'Aw…you're sweet!' she said, smiling even more. Then she had this look on her face and she put her finger on her bottom lip like she had an idea.

'Do me a favor and stay really still.' She said though she didn't have to. I was already frozen.

'Now close your eyes.' She whispered softly and my body immediately followed her orders.

I could feel her close to me, smell her sweet scent…then she hijacked my body. Her lips fit mine perfectly and…I didn't think, I _couldn't_ think…I just kissed her back. We deepened the kiss together and my heart went out of control, nearly ripping out of my chest. Her hand slipped into my back pocket, leaving behind a piece of paper.

Then her lips disappeared as she pulled away slowly. I felt that uncontrollable want to kiss her again. Now. I _need _to kiss her again. I kept my eyes closed with my lips slightly parted, just the way she left them, hoping she'd come back and kiss me again.

'You taste innocent…with a hint of special.' She whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes and saw a smile on her face. Her eyes…just called to me, asking me to come back. She smiled, confirming my decision. I leaned in and kissed her again. This time I held her to me, strengthening the kiss. She responded, putting her arms around my neck, securing our lips.

We kissed for a long time before we stopped and this time I smiled at her and her breath blew out from her as she stared at me. I smiled wider, happy my smile affected her too. We sat down and just started talking, getting to know a little bit about each other until…Tom came back with the other girl, their clothes in a mess with Tom grinning his ass off while the girl smirked.

' We're gonna go get a drink at the club, you guys wanna come?' Tom asked.

'Come on sis! It'll be fun.' The girl next to him said.

'Fine! Let's go!' The girl next to me said, pulling me up as we made our way to a club nearby…

(Tom's POV)

I walked to the club with the girl who just gave me the most amazing kissing session of my life. I continued grinning as I thought about how she pulled me on top of her against a wall and started kissing me like…oh god, that was _good…_I remembered every single detail of how she ran her hands over my chest and how I crushed her perfect figure to me…_amazing…_

We walked in the club, ditching Bill and the other girl. 'At least Bill's getting some action.' I thought as I watched the girl lean into him. I turned my attention back to the girl who was now pulling us to the far end of the bar. We talked and drank and got drunk till she finally ordered a weird cocktail. I picked the cherry off the top by the stick and held it between my teeth while I pulled it off.

She watched and then she flashed me a smile and kissed me, the cherry getting pushed around until…she pulled away, taking the cherry with her. She smirked at me, playing with the cherry. I can't believe she stole my cherry! I smirked back at her.

'I'm getting my cherry back.' I said, smirking.

'So come get it.' She said, daring me.

I kissed her and we fought like that over the cherry. After many rounds of cherry kissing, she pulled away leaving the cherry on her tongue.

'I'm sick of this.' She said, tossing the cherry away.

Then she pulled me to her again, kissing me as she pulled on my jeans. She tucked a piece paper in my jeans and smiled at me, letting go of my pants.

'Call me sometime.' She said, before kissing me again like there was no tomorrow and nothing to care about…

(Bill's POV)

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room. How did I get back to the hotel? God, I hate hangovers. I tried to remember what happened but everything was fuzzy. I know Tom and I met two girls and I was kissing the girl with the dark brown hair and Tom was with the girl with light brown hair. I can't even remember their faces!

I took a shower and then I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of my jean's pocket. I picked it up. It was a number…oh my god, it must be some crazy fan's number. I put the paper down slowly, like it was gonna eat me. I walked out of my room in fresh clothes and ran into Tom. He looked at me awkwardly, and I rocked on my heels. I wasn't really sure what to say to him.

'Last night was…wow.' I said, remembering the girl.

' I know…just…wow.' He said, picking a piece of paper out from his pants…


End file.
